This invention relates generally to social networking, and in particular to providing sponsored interfaces in a social networking system.
A conventional online system may provide various interfaces for users to interact with content on the system, such as bookmarks, notifications, and messaging systems. Bookmarks provide convenient access to pages, applications, and groups in an online system. Without a bookmark, a user may have to navigate though a menu structure or through multiple pages to reach a page, application or group.
The same interface, such as a static ordering of bookmarks, is usually displayed to all of the users. However, this static approach is not ideal for pages, applications, and groups struggling to engage and retain users. In systems where interfaces are not static, users are typically required to set up and manage their own preferences, such as the static ordering of bookmarks they prefer to see. Meanwhile, pages, applications, and groups on the social networking system have no options to influence users to engage with the pages, applications, and groups. Accordingly, there is a need for better mechanisms for providing interfaces for applications on the social networking system.